Matthias Yngling: Hogwarts Part 1
by Grimdalus
Summary: Matthias Yngling is a quiet abused boy living with his 2 brothers and his Parents when he a stranger comes to change his life. His brother is a wizard but condescending and arrogant but intelligent. Adventure, Drama, Friendship.
1. Home

Copyright: I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Matthias Yngling: Hogwarts Part 1

Chapter 1: The Letter.

15th, July 1991, 13 Leaze Close, Berkeley.

*beep beep* It was a warm day today but Matthias did not care. It was the weekend and he had the chance to play some video games with his older brother William. His little brother, Jauffre was still asleep so it did not matter. Matthias and Samson barely got to see each other after Samson started attending Hogwarts in 1989. Samson was picked into Ravenclaw and he noted Matthias' several incidents of accidental magic.

Matthias spoke quietly, "Samson, do you think I will be placed in Hogwarts or not?"

Samson looked over to Mathias while sneering "I doubt it; Jauffre has a better chance getting into Hogwarts."

Matthias jerked the d-pad a bit. "Why is that?" Samuel look a bit more annoyed. "You lack the brain power to make into Hogwarts; even if you did you would not be placed into Ravenclaw, the smart house. You aren't hard working enough to make it into Hufflepuff. You will be placed with annoying idiots in Gryffindor or the retards in Slytherin."

Matthias quieted down realising there was no room for arguments.

A few hours later… *knock knock* Matthias' dad Terrance opened the door to see a grey robbed man at the door.

"Oh, Albus Dumbledore, it's nice to see you again, have a seat inside." Dumbledore passed the two boys playing the NES into the dining room. Dumbledore gave a concerned look,

"Why haven't you accepted the letter for your son Matthias to enter Hogwarts, School of witchcraft and wizardry?" Kaityln replied angrily,

"My son has Asperger's Syndrome, he would not be a competent wizard and even if he did make it, he would be killed by the Slytherins."

Dumbledore looks serious at Kaityln.

"You can't be joking my dear; we have a spell to get rid of that disorder." He walked over to Matthias.

Samson jumped off the lounge and excitedly cried out "Oh my god it's Dumbledore! Are you here to see me?"

Dumbledore laughed and patted Samson on the head. "Getting a bit excited are we?" He points his wand at Matthias and Dumbledore shouts "Rememdium quietis". A bright green beam hit Matthias.

Dumbledore asked: "How do you feel Matthias?"

"A little different sir." Mathias said.

Terrance walked into the lounge room and yelled. "What the hell did you do to my son?!"

Dumbledore replied, "I fixed his Aspergers' syndrome so he can attend Hogwarts, since you are unable to help him get into Hogwarts; I will have to help him get his School Supplies. A small amount of money will be withdrawn out of Hogwarts for charity."

Terrance shouted, "How dare you steal my son?! You bloody bastard! We had the best decision made for him possible you bloody idiot?!"

Dumbledore said, "My dear boy, you made the wrong choice, Matthias has been recorded on Hogwarts since birth and we can't simply take him off."

Terrance look annoyed and finally gave up, shouting, "Mathias, you're going with Mr Dumbledore to Diagon Alley. Get changed, get dressed and be ready in a few minutes.

A few minutes later…

Dumbledore said, "We are going by Portkey Matthias, my boy!"

Samson asked eagerly, "Can I come too? I'll behave myself unlike Matthias!"

Dumbledore apologised, "I'm sorry, I can't let you come with us. Perhaps you can shop with us in the future."

Dumbledore grabbed out the Portkey.

Dumbledore looked at Matthias. He said to Matthias, "Please hold onto to me Matthew and we will arrive in Diagon Alley in a few seconds."

Update: This is my first fan fiction, ever done. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. I needed to get the ball rolling and into Diagon Alley.


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. This is fan made.

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Matthias and Dumbledore arrived at Diagon Alley. Mathias let go of Dumbledore and was sick stomach acid on the ground.

Dumbledore asked concerned, "Are you ok Matthias?"

Matthias said weakly, "I'm fine… Just a little weak stomached that's all."

Dumbledore shock his head and replied, "My boy, that's the effect of Portkey on first time users, you are really skinny. Did you have any food last night, my boy?"

Matthias squeaked, "I can't tell anything to strangers.'

Dumbledore shook his head again. He replied remorsefully, "I remember a young boy who entered Hogwarts just like you years back. The orphanage who took care of him did not take care of him. He eventually went dark on me and by the time I could do anything about it, he already went too far. Thus, it's too late to do anything now.

Mathias asked, "Who was the man?"

Dumbledore replied, "He who must not be named… By the way here's your acceptance letter to read."

Matthias read the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Head Master: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Yngling,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One Winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phylilda Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Matthias asked confused, "I don't have any money"

Dumbledore replied, "We are going to Gringotts Wizard's bank, Matthias my boy. After that I am going to buy you some food to eat."

Matthias look in awe at Diagon Alley; everything looked so strange and obscure. To him it looked like a mix of magic from The Hobbit and things from the Victorian era. They walked in Gringotts, Mathias saw a rows of small hominoid like creature. They had long nails and they were ugly looking.

Matthias asked: "Who are they Professor?"

Dumbledore replied: "Curious Matthias, understandable, they are goblins, they are blunt creatures who manage the Wizarding world's money."

They approach the counter.

A goblin leans over the counters and says, "Hello Mr Dumbledore, what shall we do for you today?"

Dumbledore, "I would like to make a withdrawal of 100 Galleons from the Hogwort bank."

The goblin asked, "Does Mr Dumbledore has his key?"

Dumbledore shows the key.

The Goblin said, "All right, this way please."

Dumbledore asked, "Matthias can you stay here please? I will be gone for a few seconds, no one will harm you."

Matthias said sheepishly, "ok."

He was only there a few minutes when he approached by a tall effeminate long blonde haired man and a small blonde hair boy approach him.

The Effeminate man spoke, "Excuse me young man, are you lost?"

Matthias answered, "No sir."

The man said dignity, "My name is Lucius Malfoy and my son's name is Draco Malfoy, may I ask what your name is?"

Matthias replied, "I am Matthias Yngling, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lucius glared coldly, "You are either from a squib line or a mud-blood. Is our brother the potion mudblood, Samson Yngling?"

Matthias nodded.

Draco and Lucius turned their back on Matthias and walked out. Dumbledore approached Matthias.

Dumbledore "I have money for your books, food and supplies."

They left Gringotts. They walked from shop to shop looking at and buying the supplies. Dumbledore would stop and ask Matthias if he wanted to ask anything but Matthias would shake his head. Matthias was fascinated in the world around him but he was also scared of adults and he often didn't trust them but Professor Dumbledore seemed different. Matthias wanted to prove himself to be a capable student and be successful in life.

The next stop was Obscurus Books; Matthias had all his core study books in the Cauldron when Dumbledore slipped in two books, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Hogwarts, A History by Professor Garius Tomkink.

Dumbledore looked at Matthias closely in the eyes.

He looked at Matthias and in a very caring tone he said "Matthias, read The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, it tells a tragic tale of a young boy, Harry Potter, an orphan who lost both parents to the dark lord Voldemort. He is going to Hogwarts this year and he will need friends."

Matthias nodded. They then proceeded to go to Ollivanders Wand Shop. It was a Victorian styled shop. Dumbledore, gave him a small pouch and said "Go inside, I'll wait I insist."

Matthias walked inside the shop to see a black hair girl in robes that looked to be around the same age as, she turned around. Sneered and said. "Those clothes are too baggy and they have holes in them. My god, you are skinny, did you starve to afford the wand you are going to get?"

Matthias looked irritated, he said, "My parents hate me, they give me my older brother's hand me downs and they make me skip meals sometimes. They hate me so much they did not want me to go to Hogwarts…"

Tears started falling down from his face.

The girl said "Please don't cry… My name is Pansy Parkinson. I will hopefully be put into Ravenclaw this year. What's your name?"

Matthias said "My name is Matthias Yngling, nice to meet you.

Pansy said anxiously, "My father doesn't like muggleborns much but we can be friends in Hogworts."

An old man walked out of the storage room and walks to the counter.

He says "I am Garrick Ollivanders. Welcome to Ollivander's Wand shop, we have been fitting wands for 150 years. Pansy Parkinson, I was wondering when I'd see you. What about you little boy? Are you afirst yearer?"

Matthias said "Yes, I are. I am Matthias Yngling.

Garrick replied, "I say, ladies before Gentlemen. Pansy here is a wand, elegant ash wood, nine inches, dragon claw."

He picks up the wand and hand it to Pansy.

Garrick says "Give it a wave."

Pansy gave the wand a wave. The wand let out a white glow.

Garrick looked shocked and said "Lucky, first time, a very quick fit."

Garrick handed Matthias a wand, "Try this!"

Matthias pointed it at a vase and waved. The vase suddenly smashed

Garrick said "NO! What about this one?"

Matt aimed it at a window. It smashed it.

Garrick said "Not this one either."

Garrick was starting to look nervous he said, "Perhaps this."

He waved the wand. The wand glowed in Matthias' hand.

Garrick said politely, 'A fit. It's just over 11 ¾ detailed willow wand. The core is a Kraken beak. Now both of you, there are no returns at Oliver's. Now can you both pay your money one at a time?"

Matthias handed over 30 galleons and Pansy handed over the costs of her wand.

Suddenly, there are footsteps from behind. Dumbledore enters the room.

Dumbledore says "Matthias and Pansy, it's nice to see that you have both selected your wands, Pansy I know who you are. Mathias, we have your supplies and we can leave now."

Matthias waves and says "Bye Mr Ollivander, bye Parksinson. Have a good day."

Parkinson laughs, she smiles and then exclaimed, "Good bye, Yngling see you at Hogwarts, put some weight on for me skin and bones."

Dumbledore murmured to Matthias, "We are going to stop for lunch bot at a shop, then Port you back."

END OF Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have change pansy personality to make her a bit nicer to friends but she is still bitchy to her enemies. Trust me Matthias will bring his Slytherin side out later. I am still deciding whether to make it Mathias/Pansy or Mathias/Hermoine. Let me know below. If you want to you can review but can you wait for more chapter please.


End file.
